A semiconductor wafer is processed in a semiconductor manufacturer to form various integrated circuits (IC) in different regions of the wafer. The integrated circuit formed on the semiconductor substrate includes a plurality of semiconductor devices. Various semiconductor manufacturing processes are employed to form the semiconductor devices, including etching, lithography, ion implantation, thin film deposition, and thermal annealing. However, in current fabrication methods to form an integrated circuit, a thermal annealing process applied to a semiconductor wafer introduces non-uniformity in the performance of the semiconductor devices. The electrical performance varies from device to device formed on the semiconductor wafer, degrading the overall quality of the integrated circuit. When semiconductor process technology progresses to advanced technology nodes, such as 65 nm, 45 nm, or 30 nm and below, the issue is more severe. Therefore, there is a need for an integrated circuit structure and method of making the same to address this issue.